


Sex Buddy

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean Winchester, Drug Use, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: "Surprise! I'm moving in!"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Sex Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I stole some lines from the British series Peep Show.

Dean Smith was never one for casual sex. His mother always told him he was a romantic at heart and he couldn't deny that. He liked holding hands and strolling on the beach and Valentine's Day and cuddling after sex. He always dreamed he'd get married to a sweet guy or girl and have four kids and get a dog and live in a big house with a wraparound porch and a garden full of bright flowers.

So why the fuck was he sleeping with Castiel Adler?

A pot smoking hippie who slept until noon and wasn't a fan of deodarant and spoke bluntly (rudely) and only seemed to call Dean when he wanted his cock sucked. He lived in a studio apartment that always stunk with weed and whatever incense he was burning and didn't own a TV and could barely work a cellphone and kicked Dean out after sex. He drank too much wine and hated holidays and never bought Dean anything other than sex toys.

Dean might have been in love with him.

\-----

"So you work in an office and you got your computer and your desk? That is so fucking weird!"

"Well. You know. Everything's decaying."

Castiel nodded seriously, as if he understood. Again, he'd forgotten what Dean did for a living, which was weird because he'd been to Sandover several times visiting his uncle, Dean's boss, to beg for money. He was probably high. No, he was definitely high.

Loud thumping music filled Dean's ears. But it wasn't really music, at least not to him. It was just noise. The trip to the club had been his friend Sam's idea and he'd ask Dean and Cas to come because he didn't know anybody else and didn't want to go alone. Dean wasn't really sure why Castiel even agreed to go; he hated going out.

"I'm gonna get shitfaced," Sam decided on the drive over. "So fucked up I'll forget her name."

Cas, leaning forward in the back of the Prius, asked, "Charlie?" His breath was hot on Dean's neck and it made him nervous.

Sam shifted and looked out the window. "Yeah. Her." 

"Cas, cut it out," Dean demanded. "You're being a dick. And sit down."

Cas shrugged. "Just trying to help."

Now, with Dean sitting in a booth next to Cas and feeling awkward and out of place, Sam was across from them talking to some girl he'd danced with. It was not going well.

"And she dumps me through a text," he exclaimed. "A text! 'Sorry, I'm actually gay, bye'. I mean is that normal?"

The woman smiled politely and lifted one shoulder. Judging by the hearing aids Dean had seen her turn off, he was pretty sure she had not heard a word he'd said, which was probably a good thing.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Cas tilted his head. Stepping out of the booth, Dean was surprised when the other man took him by the hand and led him through the crowd of dancers, if jumping up and down waving your arms around could be considered dancing, which Dean didn't think it did.

He was taken into the men's room, the floor covered with bits of toilet paper and candy wrappers. There was a crushed energy drink in the corner and Dean smelled disinfectant in the air. Castiel went over to the wall and opened the small window as far as it would go. He took Dean into the only empty stall and locked it. There was a condom wrapper on the toilet seat. He heard the nasauting sound of somebody in another stall pissing.

"What are we doing in here?" Dean asked, though he had an idea.

Cas pulled a glad bag out of his pocket. A green lighter, half filled with fluid, and a joint were in it. He took them both out and let the bag fall to the floor. When he lit it, Dean had to bite down a gag. He hated weed.

Cas took a drag and blew it into the direction of the wall above the toilet. He offered it to Dean, who shook his head. Cas took another drag and held it, staring at him, eyebrow quirked.

Dean sighed and opened his mouth. Cas grabbed the base of his neck and Dean coughed as the smoke traveled down his throat. Castiel pulled him closer and kissed him, openmouthed and with plenty of tongue.

When someone, sometime later, banged on the door, Castiel growled at them to fuck off. The guy banged again, making the lock rattle.

Dean pulled his mouth off Castiel's cock and looked up. He licked his lips. "We should go. To my place." His voice sounded scratchy.

"Fine." Cas helped him up and then stroked his lips with his thumb and slid it inside, and Dean gave it a lick. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, flicked the reminder of the joint into the toilet, and fixed his pants.

Kicking the door open, Cas gave the man an icy glare as he led Dean by the hand back onto the dance floor.

"We need to find Sam," Dean said, tugging Castiel in a different direction.

"If we must."

Sam wasn't at the booth or the bar, and they couldn't see him in the throng of people. They went outside, the cool October air a shock from the hotness of the club, and Dean pulled out his phone to find a text he'd missed from Sam, from a litle over 20 minutes ago.

'Went home with Ruby. Have fun!'

"Who is Ruby?" Cas asked over Dean's shoulder. "What happened to Eileen?"

"I guess he found another girl." Personally, Dean didn't get why Sam always had luck with women. Yeah he was smart, but he was only cute in a little brother kind of way. "Attractive" is not a word he'd ever use to describe the giant. He kind of reminded Dean of his sister.

"Good for him. Where's the car?" Castiel started heading down the sidewalk.

Dean stopped and pulled him across the street. "You were in the car when I parked."

"That means nothing to me. I wasn't the one driving, why should I know?"

Dean spent the whole drive with his fists clenched tight on the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road and control his breathing as Cas mouthed at his neck and rubbed his cock through his pants.

"If I come in my pants you aren't gonna fuck me."

Cas licked his ear. "Then you'll have to finish suckin' me off."

"Maybe I won't be in the mood."

"Did you know that lying is a sin?"

When Dean finally got to his building, the garage door opened agonizingly slow, and it felt like it took fifty years to get to his spot. Castiel's constant licking and biting and rubbing made him drive more cautiously than normal.

Castiel followed Dean out the driver's side and as soon as he locked the car, Cas picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Dean stared at the cracks in the concrete as he bounced against the man's back. 

Dean grabbed onto Cas's shirt. "I can walk just fine."

"Not when I'm through with you."

They were both quiet on the ride in the elevator, which arrived quickly but moved up to the eighth floor at a snail's pace. Cas took a right and Dean got a good view at the ugly yellow linoleum. He heard the jingling of a key in the lock and they were finally in his dark apartment. 

Through the haze of his pot filled and sex focused brain, Dean remembered he had never taken Cas to his place, never even told him where he lived. A half second after he had this realization, Castiel tripped over something on the floor and they both landed on the carpet.

Dean sat up, eyes starting to focus in the darkness. There was a rectangular object on the floor. "What the fuck is this?" 

Cas pushed Dean off his legs. "I probably shouldn't have left it in front of the door." The lamp on the table by the door was turned on and Dean blinked into sudden brightness.

The rectangle was a large metal suitcase and on top of it was a bulging duffel bag. Two cardboard boxes, a backpack, and a guitar leaned against it.

"Uh... what?"

Castiel pulled him up by the wrists. "Surprise! I'm moving in!"

Dean did a double take. "What? What do you mean? Why? When did you bring this in? How did you get in here? How do you even know where I live?"

Castiel ticked a finger for each response. "I'm moving in, I will be living here, got evicted, while you were working, I have a key, Sam told me. Any more questions?"

Yes, several, he thought. "How the fuck did you get a key?"

"I made a copy of Sam's."

Dean blinked at him. "Why? Why not ask me?"

"Why would you? You never wanted me to come over."

"That's n-" the doorbell interrupted him. "Uh... please move all of-" he gestured in the direction of Cas's stuff, "-this."

"Hey, man," Sam greeted miserably when Dean opened the door. He was wearing a hiking pack and a messenger bag was slung over one shoulder, and in his hand was gripped the handle of a medium sized suitcase. His hair was a mess and he looked more stressed than he had forty minutes ago.

"What happened to you?" Dean stepped aside to let the man through. "Watch your step." Shutting the door, Dean locked all three locks.

Sam dropped his stuff next to the couch and sat on the middle cushion. "That Ruby chick set my mattress on fire."

"Why?" 

"Damn good question." Sinking deeper into the couch, Sam buried his face in his hands. "I should've taken Eileen home. She was nice." He looked up. "I can stay here, right? My apartment is completely destroyed."

Dean flicked his gaze to Cas, who was just bringing the second cardboard box into Dean's room. "I... I guess you can stay on the couch for a few days."

"Thanks, dude." Sam took his shoes and socks off and lied down. "Really appreciate it."

"Right. TV remote is on the end table. Good night."

In his bedroom, Castiel was putting his stuff in a somewhat neat pile in the corner next to Dean's closet. The duffel and the suitcase were open and he was folding clothes onto the floor.

Dean sat on his bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "How long will you be staying here?"

"Who knows. Days, weeks, months. Forever."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, right."

Castiel stilled and turned to him. "You mean I can't?" If Dean didn't know any better, he'd say Cas sounded hurt. The bed dipped with the man's weight and he pushed Dean's hands away to slide his shirt off. "How long is Sam staying?"

"Not long." He lifted his arms so Cas could take his undershirt off. "He's got money, he'll find an apartment soon."

Cas snorted. "Always about money, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's life. I assume you got evicted for not having any."

"Marvin the landlord is a prissy little princess with a vendetta against marijuana... and yes, not paying rent was a factor. The gym does not pay much."

"You could apply for a fulltime position," Dean suggested.

Cas hummed in response and ran a hand over Dean's smooth chest, scratching lightly. He leaned down and sucked at a spot right above his left nipple.

Dean moaned softly and put his hands on the back of Castiel's head. Castiel moved his hands to Dean's pants, pulling the button out of the hole and yanking the zipper down. He reached into the slit of Dean's boxers and grabbed his cock. It had gotten half hard when Dean had Castiel's own cock in his mouth, but softened when Sam showed up.

Castiel moved his mouth up to Dean's face and kissed him while he slowly jerked him off. Groaning with pleasure, Dean grabbed onto Cas's shoulders.

"God, I am so hard," he breathed.

"Oh, good." Castiel released his dick and shoved Dean until his head hit the bed. He stood up and started stripping his clothes off, and took his time doing so.

Dean sat up on his elbows and took Castiel in; messy dark hair and bright blue eyes, a scraggly beard and dry pink lips. Tonight he'd had on a loose fitting gray v neck and black sweatpants with a drawstring and slip on sneakers. He always dressed so relaxed, unlike Dean whose wardrobe consisted of boring buttondowns and dress pants and loafers.

Speaking of which, Dean tore his eyes away from his fuck buddy's perfect body to finish undressing himself. He threw his clothes into the hamper behind his door and shoved his shoes under the bed. He maneuvered his body until he was relaxed against the pillows and spread his legs out, knees up near his chest.

Cas crawled across the bed and kissed him, hands squeezing his knees. "Lube? Condoms?"

"Nightstand drawer."

As Castiel reached over to the drawer, the bedroom door burst open and Sam came in.

"Hey, Dean, th- oh my God." He put his hands against his eyes. "I am s- I should've knocked. I didn't mean t- God I didn't think, with me here you w-"

"What is it Sam?" Dean yelled.

"It's the TV... I can't get it to, uh."

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples. "Press cable and then input 1. You have to wait."

"Oh. Thanks.... you two... good luck." He ran out the door and slammed it shut.

Castiel smirked. "Interrupted again, huh? What a great night."

"Oh shut up. Jus- just give me the lube, I'll do it myself."

\-----

Living with Cas and Sam was a fucking nightmare.

Sam had essentially turned the living room into his bedroom; a full set of plaid sheets now had a home on the couch, and Dean's expensive coffee table was pushed up against wall, covered with stacks of Sam's books and little knick knacks he'd saved from the fire. He'd bought a dresser at a thrift store and stuffed it full of his clothes, and everytime Dean glanced at the ugly old thing, he became increasingly worried Sam would be there for a long time.

In his room, Castiel had put all his stuff with Dean's, almost like he really thought the arrangement was permanent. Dean's clothes, in his closet and dresser, which happened to be meticulously organized, were pushed and moved around to make room for Cas's. It was still neat, but not in the way it was supposed to be. And Castiel's random assortment of colorful shirts were in stark contrast to the solid dark colors of Dean's suits. The shoe organizer now held slippers and beat up sneakers along with Dean's work shoes, lone pair of boots, and the tennis shoes he only wore to the gym (he only went when Cas wasn't working). The guitar had taken up residence on top of the dresser, and sometimes Dean would come home and find him playing it, but the older man always stopped when he noticed Dean. There were ratty dog eared books about yoga thrown haphazardly on the top of Dean's bookcase, which was stuffed full of his color coordinated novels. His own apartment smelled of incense half the time. 

Dean didn't think he'd have had to worry about the fridge. Cas had a strict vegen diet, and Dean ate mostly vegetarian dishes. There were a few occasions were he ate chicken or fish, and always a bacon double cheeseburger on his birthday. Unfortunately, Sam stocked the fridge full of meat; steaks, ribs, ham, turkey. Things that Dean tried his hardest to avoid at the supermarket. The freezer wasn't much better; his frozen yogurt was replaced with ice cream.

He'd been late to work a handful of times because when he tried to get out of bed Cas had grabbed him and had him suck down his morning wood, and the few times he was close to being late was when Castiel fell back asleep before Dean finished and was able to make his escape.

The two men stayed up late, the TV was always too loud, and someone kept leaving the toilet seat up. Wet towels were left on the floor, lights were never turned off, cabinets and doors left open, dishes were not put away properly. So far the only positives were that he felt slightly less lonely when he came home from work and he's had more sex in the last thirty-three days than he's had his whole life.

\-----

Blinking open his eyes and squinting at the alarm clock, Dean was surpised to find himself actually rested. Reading the time, his eyes widened and he figured out why; it was past 12:30, which wouldn't be that big of a deal since it was the weekend, but Dean always set his alarms for 8 am on his days off so he wouldn't waste the day away. Castiel must have turned it off and let him sleep in.

At first, Dean thought it was sweet of him to do that, since they had stayed up until 3:30, first watching Tombstone on his laptop and then, after it ended, he was informed that Castiel was horny and was flipped onto his stomach. Dean still felt sore. But then he realized, since it was Cas, there was probably some selfish reasoning behind it. 

Yawning, Dean scratched his stomach and rolled out of bed. In the mirror on the dresser, he could see his hair all messed up. Bruises and bite marks covered his neck and collarbone and dissappeared underneath his white sleeveless shirt. He poked at one that looked like it was from a vampire attack.

Walking into his kitchen, he spotted the apartment's two other occupants at the table. Sam was slurping a soup that smelled rancid and scrolling through his phone, while Castiel sat across from him with a rice noodle salad in front of him and reading a large hardcover book.

"Dean, good morning," Castiel said, smiling. "You look like you slept well."

"After an eventful night it seems," Sam commented, eyeing Dean's marks.

Blushing, Dean rubbed his neck and headed to the freezer. After a quick look inside, his stomach dropped. "Uh, where are my bagel bites?" he asked worriedly.

"I ate them," Sam replied. "Were they not for me?"

"Wh- no!" Dean whined, hanging onto the freezer door. "It's my weekly reward for eating healthy."

Sam looked guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were like, one of those gay vegans."

"No, I am," Castiel explained. "He's the bisexual vegetarian."

Dean threw up his hands up. "I am n- my diet i- I don't need t-" He shouted unintelligibly and stomped off to his room.

Standing in the middle of his room, he shouted again. He took a few deep breaths and tugged on his earlobes. "Calm," he said to himself. "Calm. Down."

Suddenly, there were arms around him, hands clasped together in the middle of his stomach. Kisses were pressed to his shoulder, and Dean found himself instantly relaxing.

"That better be Cas," he mumbled. He knew it was, he could smell the vegan soap and his undeodorized body.

"If it was Sam then him and I would have to have a few words."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Why are you in here?"

"You needed a hug."

Dean felt his stomach flip. He always savored Cas's rare gestures of affection. "I guess... but I'm not in the mood for sex."

Castiel laughed, and Dean shivered at the breath that ghosted his neck. 

"I wasn't gonna ask. Why don't you take a shower and I'll make you a grilled cheese?"

"S-sure. Thanks." He'll probably ask for a blowjob later, he thought.

Forty-five minutes later Dean was sitting at the kitchen table wearing his fuzzy pink bathrobe and matching bunny slippers, eating a gooey grilled American cheese on whole wheat bread and munching on lightly salted potato chips while sipping from a cold glass of mixed apple and orange juice. Castiel was across from him, reading his book and occasionally glancing at Dean, giving him small smiles. A warm feeling spread in Dean's chest everytime Cas looked at him. He felt relaxed and happy just sitting there in the relative quiet. Of course it had to be ruined.

Sam, making as much noise as possible, came in through the front door. Dean could hear his large sneakered feet pounding in his direction.

"Oh, Dean. Hi," his friend greeted, dropping two heavy looking paper bags onto the counter. He unbuttoned his coat and tossed it onto the kitchen table. "I felt really bad about eating your food, so I bought you this." He pulled out a large box and presented it. "90 bagel bites! And I won't eat a single one. Unless I ask and you give the 'okay'." He started humming as he put away the other groceries he bought.

Dean raised a brow and looked questioningly at Cas, who shrugged. 

"You seem chipper," Dean announced. "Get anything on sale?"

Sam threw him a wide smile. "Nope! Just met my future wife." A dreamy look crossed his face.

"The cashier?" Castiel teased.

"I met her on the walk back. She was coming out of a diner," Sam sighed happily. "Blonde, perfect brown eyes, smelled of a fresh spring meadow. Amazing."

"What's her name?" Dean asked.

"Didn't get it. We talked about Game of Thrones and Lord of the Rings."

"What does she do for a living?"

"No idea."

"Well, where does she live?" Cas asked.

"Hell if I know."

Dean shook his head. "So, all you know is what she looks like and that she's a nerd?"

"Not true," Cas pointed out. "He knows she likes to eat."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Hm. I am pretty sure she doesn't live around here. She said she was gonna stay with her older brother for a bit. Maybe I'll see her again soon."

"Oh so you'll just wander around like a zombie, hoping to run into her again?" Cas shot Dean a wink, and the man's heart fluttered.

Sam put a box of Coco Puffs on top of the fridge. "Not the worst idea."

The doorbell rang then, and since Sam was still putting away the groceries and Castiel had snapped his focus back to his book, Dean had to get it. He took a bite of his sandwich and a gulp of juice before heading to the door.

"Surprise!" A blonde haired woman, cheeks pink from the cold, wearing a backpack and holding a suitcase ran by him and into his apartment.

"J-Jo?" Dean stared at his little sister, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

She put her hands on her hips, letting her suitcase fall to the floor. "That's a fine how do you do. I haven't seen you in six months and this is the greeting I get?"

"I mean I'm surprised," Dean admitted, shaking his head slightly. "I was gonna come home for Thanksgiving, you know that."

"Aw, I couldn't wait that long to see you!" She punched his arm.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Does it really matter why I'm here? Nice marks, by the way."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his suddenly interesting carpet. He tightened his robe and was about to ask another question, but was interrupted.

"Oh, hey," Sam's voice called out from the entryway to the kitchen. "It's you! Is... is Dean your brother?"

Jo slapped her brother on the back. "Yep! You're not that Cas guy are you?"

"Nope, that'd be me," Cas announced, walking over to Dean and giving his ass a smack.

The man yelped. "Will you two please refrain from assaulting me?"

"But it's so fun!" Castiel snaked his arms around Dean's body and kissed his jaw. Instinctively, Dean placed his hands on the older man's arm.

"Cute," Jo commented. "You got a name, sasquatch?"

The giant in question smiled wide. "I do. It's Sam. Sam Wesson. I work in IT at Sandover."

"Sorry to hear that, that place sounds like a soul-sucker."

"It is," Dean and Sam replied in unison.

"Right. Okay." Jo looked around the living room. Her gaze settled on the couch. "I guess this room is occupied."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I live here."

"No, he's just crashing here," Dean corrected. "He will leave when he finds an apartment. Which I hope is soon."

"Who knows?" Sam responded crypticly.

"What about your room?" Jo asked. "You have a sleeping bag. I can put it on the floor."

Castiel ran his nose against Dean's cheek, beard scratching his skin. "It's kind of crowded in there as it is. With me and all my stuff.

"Oh. I thought tha- Dean never said you guys were serious. "

"We aren't," Dean insisted, a little loudly. "He is also leaving when he finds a place." Castiel's arms slid from his body and he felt the man take a step back.

"I can sleep on the floor," Sam offered. "You can take the couch. I just cleaned the sheets two days ago, and I don't get them very dirty."

Jo bit her bottom lip and shot Sam a wink. "I kinda like dirty boys."

Dean grit his teeth and pulled his sister towards him by the strap of her backpack. "No, no, no. There will be none of that. Gimme your stuff, you're sleeping in my room. With the door locked. And you," he turned to Sam, "go finish with the groceries."

Sam grinned, keeping his eyes on Jo. "I did. Got nothin' else to do today."

"How 'bout a movie?" Jo suggested. "That Hatchet Man reboot is out. We could go see that."

"Sure."

"Great! I'll just drop my stuff off in Dean's room." She took three steps and was yanked back. "Hey! Let go."

Dean flared his nostrils and gave Sam a sharp glare before releasing his sister. He watched the larger man watch her as she walked to his room. "Stop it," he growled.

"I'm not doing anything," Sam said innocently.

Dean started to lift his clenched fist but a gentle touch to his shoulder distracted him.

"Dean," Cas said, voice sounding uncharacteristically low on energy. "Stop."

"But h-"

"He just talked to her. Calm down." Castiel looked at him with such a soft expression, Dean actually felt calm, and his pulse slowed down.

Dean huffed. "I am coming with you two. And there will be no funny business happening while I'm there."

Sam gave him a smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Can I-" Castiel started, rubbing his barefoot in the rug. "Can I come too?" 

He looks shy, Dean thought. Weird. "Yeah, I guess."

\-----

Six empty beer bottles surrounded the empty Taco Bell bag on the floor, and the bottle in Jo's hand was half empty. The TV was on, loud as usual, playing The Open House on Netflix. Jo and Sam were laughing, making fun of the movie, leaning close to eachother on the couch. The comforter was bunched up behind them and a pillow between them was the only thing keeping the two from touching. Dean had dragged in a chair from the kitchen and sat, arm crossed, glaring at them, while Cas sat on the floor next him.

"Your stomach is growling," Cas told him. "You should eat."

Dean sunk down in his seat and didn't look away from his sister and Sam. "I'm fine."

"That's a lie." He stood up and tugged Dean's arm twice. "C'mon, I'll make you something." Dean grumbled something unintelligible. Cas leaned down and whispered in his ear. "We'll be like ten feet away. They won't do anything." He nudged Dean's shoulder.

Dean exhaled through his nose. He was still grumpy and the trip to the movie theater didn't help. He didn't even like horror, he preferred Westerns and Rom-Coms.

When they got to the theater, Sam and Jo wanted to go inside to keep warm while Dean waited with Cas on line to get tickets, out in the cold. Dean put his foot down and forced them to stay with him. Of course he was the one who had to pay, none of them even offered. Inside, he told Cas and Jo to go find seats and made Sam stay with him to carry the three sodas and snacks that Dean had to pay for and wouldn't even drink or eat. Sam gave an eyeroll at the order but didn't argue.

Dean had speed walked ahead of his friend and in the darkness was able to spot Jo and Castiel. His sister was sitting in the seat closest to the wall and there were two empty seats between her and Cas. Dean made a beeline for the one next to Jo, and Sam was forced to sit between him and Castiel. Throughout the movie, Dean sat annoyed and bored, but his sister and friend giggled and made comments to one other, each leaning over Dean. There was once, during a shitty jump scare, Dean got surprised and grabbed for the hand on his left, because Castiel was always on the left when they watched movies. Embarrassed when Sam shook him off him, he kept both hands between his knees during the rest of the film.

Afterwards, the four took a long walk through the park nearby, Sam and Jo talking and laughing ahead of Dean and Cas, and at one point the two younger people decided to race. Dean had gotten a stitch in his side trying to catch up, and as he was doubled over breathing heavy, he felt Castiel rubbing his back soothingly.

Reluctantly, Dean stood and followed Cas to the kitchen, bringing the chair with him. He put it back and went to sit on the otherside of the table so that he was facing the entryway to the living room. He could just see the edge of Sam's large knees.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Dean asked as he heard Castiel opening and (thankfully) closing cabinets.

"If you want to." 

"Portabello mushroom burgers."

Cas hummed. "I've never made them. I've never even tried them."

Dean turned around in his seat. "Really? You'd like 'em."

Cas smiled at him, shy again. "Wanna show me how?"

He hesitated, looking back into the living room. They were still just laughing and talking. "Uhm... alright."

When Cas would call Dean over to his apartment, they would start their evening by watching a movie on Dean's laptop, and either order food or cook something. Usually they would do it together. Cooking with him was always an enjoyable experience. The older man knew his way around a kitchen, and he was always smiling no matter what they were making. They would talk, of course, but never about anything too deep; just funny stories about their childhoods or something that happened at work. Although one time, Castiel ended up talking about the last time he saw his mother, Hester, and he allowed Dean to hold him as he cried. She was not the nicest woman, and the burn scars on Cas's thighs were proof of that.

"You'd make a cute chef," Castiel, leaning against the sink, commented as Dean hunted around for the ingredients.

The man blushed. He shoved Cas playfully. "Shut up."

"I'm serious. You always make good food."

"Yeah, well y'know. My dad taught me well."

Cas put his arm around Dean's middle and kissed his cheek, and quickly sidled back to the sink.

Dean swallowed. "What did you do that for?"

"Why not?"

He gave Castiel a sidelong glance. It was hard to figure out the way his mind worked, especially lately. When they would have sex at Cas's, there would be about a minute or two where they cleaned themselves up and Dean was allowed to catch his breath before his clothes were handed off to him and he was given the boot. At his own apartment now, Cas obviously couldn't kick him out, but he would roll over and there would be almost a foot of space between them on the bed. Dean always ended up grabbing his pillow and hugging it tight, a terrible pain in his heart.

As Castiel chopped up celery, he asked, "Who is Ash?"

Brow furrowed, Dean turn the heat on the stove down and turned to the man. "Jo's best friend. And one of her roommates."

"Ah. I see. At the movies, while we waited for you, she told me she slept with him."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Oh. Shit. I can't believe it. That's probably why's she's here. Why'd she tell you though?

Pink blossomed on his skin, and he rubbed the back of his neck with the hand holding the knife, and Dean had to stop himself from the snatching it away. "She, uhm, asked me about our... relationship."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "She, uh, asked if it was weird to, like, date someone only after you had had sex with them. And, uhm, if I considered you my best friend." 

It was Dean's turn to blush. "Obviously y-you said no." He noticed Cas's bottom lip quiver slightly. "Uhm, I never told her the exact details of when we first met. That would be way too inappropriate."

Telling his little sister he sucked off Cas in the bathroom at the bar the man used to work at fifteen minutes after they met would not be good phone conversation.

Dean licked his lips. "I just said I met a cute guy and we quickly got, uhm... intimate."

Castiel rubbed the handle of the knife between his palms. "Ah. Downplayed it, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." He cleared his throat. "What, uhm, what about Ash? What'd she say about him?"

The older man puffed out a breath. "She said they got drunk and fucked, and that was when she realized she really liked him. And she freaked about it and came here."

Dean nodded in response. "Probably be awkward for her to hang with him after that. I'll ask her about it later." He gave Cas a grin and his heart gave a flutter when it was returned.

The conversation turned toward Dean's job, and Castiel actually remembered this time, specifically his co-worker's and Castiel's boss, which shifted into Cas complaining about annoying gym rats he's had to deal with.

"Guess you don't like them 'cause they're meat heads?" Dean quipped.

Castiel's face scrunched as he smiled wide at that, showing off the gums of his upper teeth. It was Dean's favorite smile, and everytime he made it appear a rush of pure serotonin flowed through him.

A throbbing headache plagued Dean by the time the burgers were done. He happily sat down across from his sex buddy and dug in. Cas dipped a small piece of celery in Thousand Island dressing.

"Hmph. It's good," Castiel declared when he finally took a bite. "Great job."

"Th-thanks," Dean replied, blushing again.

They ate in a comfortable silence, and when Dean had a bite left of his burger, he heard a crash form the other room. He jumped up, nearly knocking the chair over. Jo was sitting on the couch, giggling. Looking around, he spotted Sam on his knees, trying to turn the knob to Dean's bedroom. He finally got it open and stumbled inside.

Dean quickly followed. "What the hell are you doing in here, man?" 

Sam, his hair a mess and swaying on his feet, looked confused. "I don't... oh! I remember." He turned around and grabbed Cas's guitar.

"Do you even know how to play that?"

Sam grinned. "Nope! But I'll try!"

Dean grabbed the neck of the instrument and pulled it out of his friend's grasp. "It's not yours. Leave it."

Sam let out a whine. "Come on, man. Jo wants to sing!" He reached for the guitar but Dean kept it behind his back and put his free hand on the taller man's chest. "Gimme that! Don't you want your sister to be happy?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic. I know what you're trying to do, and you need to cut it out. She's drunk."

"Nah. She's tipsy," Sam pointed out. "As am I." He gave Dean double finger guns.

"Alright, well. I don't believe you. Besides, she's not in the best place right now, emotionally. Stay away from her. If necessary, I will stand here all night."

"Dean, if I have to fuck you to fuck her, I will. Move."

He stood firm. "No."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and brought them both to the floor. He grabbed the guitar and yanked it out of Dean's hands. 

"A-ha!" he shouted in triumph.

Dean pulled at his long hair and Sam dropped the instrument to try and get the hands off his head. The taller man kneed Dean in groin, and he released his hold and curled up in the fetal position, groaning in pain. The younger man picked the guitar back up and took off for the living room.

Shakily, Dean got to his feet and staggered out. "Sam," he groaned out. "Don't you..." he trailed off when he saw his friend staring at the couch; Castiel was sitting next to Jo, stroking her hair as she loudly snored into his thigh.

"Great. Just fuckin' great," Sam complained. He threw the guitar onto the carpet and walked to the kitchen, tripping on the way and muttering to himself.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel whispered.

Dean rubbed his arm. "H-hi."

He watched as, gingerly, Cas lifted Jo's head from his leg and slowly rested it on the couch pillow. He took the comforter and placed it across her body. Her body was at an odd angle, and the young woman would definitely be waking up stiff and sore in the morning, but she looked relaxed and her nose twitched cutely, like a rabbit.

Gently, Castiel tugged Dean into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. They sat on the bed and Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"My days off should not be this stressful." 

Castiel started massaging his shoulders. "This make you feel better?" And when Dean nodded, he moved behind him to get a better angle, digging deeper into his skin.

A groan slipped past Dean's lips. He cleared his throat. "Uhm, what happened with Jo?"

Castiel snickered against the back of the younger man's neck. "She asked me if I wanted a blowjob and I told her I was flattered, but gay. Then she laughed, said 'That's nice', and passed out on my lap."

"Did you... did you think about it?"

"Getting my cock sucked by a woman is not on my bucket list. And I would never do anything with my boyfriend's relative."

Dean chuckled. "Very admirable of you." Wait, he thought. What did he say? "Boyfriend?"

"What?" His hands stilled.

Dean stood up and looked down at him. "You said 'boyfriend'."

The older man nodded. "I did."

"Well, why?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side and spoke slowly. "Because... you are... my... boyfriend?"

"This is news to me."

"Did you not realize we've been dating for ten months? Is that why you told Jo we weren't serious?"

Dean, eyes wide, stammered out, "Wh- I- y- dating? Wh-when? How?"

Cas blinked up at him. "Since we met? Did I misinterpret our relationship?"

"Yes. Wait, no. I don't know!" Dean threw his hands up. "H-how can we be dating? We don't go out anywhere."

The older man stood as well and crossed his arms. "I asked if you wanted to go out the first few times you came over to my apartment. You didn't want to go to any restaurants or the movies or even for a walk in the park."

"I..." Dean thought back. Yes, he remembered Castiel asking him, but everytime it had been on a day where Dean was beat from work. "I was... t-tired."

Cas shrugged. "I just assumed you didn't like to go out. That's fine by me, I'm good staying in. I liked what we were doing. Eating, a movie, sex... I mean, you always came right over when I called."

"Well that was because I-I y'know," Dean lowered his voice slightly, "like you. But I never thought we were actually... together. It was only sex."

Cas swallowed. "That's all this is to you?"

"Y-yes? Or no? Uhm, you made me leave after we fucked."

Castiel stomped his foot. "No, I didn't! You always wanted to go because you like sleeping in your own bed and getting up early."

Dean licked his lips. "Okay, maybe I said that, once or twice. But you don't really act like a boyfriend anyway."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I cook you food and fuck you in the ass. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Like, I don't know. H-hugging? An-and gifts and, cuddling! All that romantic crap!"

"I've bought you gifts," Castiel argued.

"You got me a dildo on my birthday, a buttplug on Valentine's Day, anal beads on Easter, and for some reason a vibrating cock ring last week." The younger man held up a finger for each listed item.

Castiel threw his arms out wide, exasperated. "Those are gifts!"

"Most people get flowers or candy or something."

"Okay, well. You never got me a present."

"That's because I didn't know we were dating," Dean exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Whatever. By the way, I hugged you more than once today."

"Hugging for the sake of hugging, Cas. Not because you want something in return or you wanna try to embarrass me."

"I never wa- Embarrass you? You're embarrassed of me!"

Dean took two steps back. "I'm not? Why would you think that?"

Cas scoffed. "I had to pry out of Sam where you lived. You didn't want me anywhere near your place."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean sighed. "I just thought... I don't know what I thought. Why didn't you talk to me about this? Have the 'what are we' conversation?"

"I thought it was implied. That we didn't have to talk about it. I'm not good at that kind of stuff." He hugged himself, looking small. "I know you think I always speak my mind, even when I shouldn't. But there are some things that are hard for me to say."

Dean breathed through his nose. "Cas, I-"

The door swung open, and Sam stumbled in, holding on to the frame for support. "I have spilled chili onto your carpet," he announced.

"I'll take care of it," Castiel stated, walking past Dean without looking at him. 

"But I can-" Dean started, but Cas spun toward him and put a hand up.

"You had a long day. I'll clean everything up. Why don't you get some rest?" He gave Dean a half smile before pushing Sam out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

Despite it not being that late, Dean actually felt tired. He stripped down to his boxers, flipped the light switch off, and crawled into the bed. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight before he fell asleep.

\-----

At around three AM, Dean's bladder woke him up. He yawned and got out of bed and went to piss, and when he walked by the living room, he squinted inside. There was light flashing from the TV, the sound barely audible. Jo was half on the couch, the comforter on the floor, snoring away. On the floor, Castiel was curled up in a ball, shivering. Dean picked the blanket up and covered his apparent boyfriend's body with it. Back in his room, he noticed the guitar was back on his dresser, and Sam was on the sleeping bag on the floor. He quickly fell back into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake again until his alarm went off at 8.

After a quick shower, he headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. He brewed the coffee, and feeling generous, made cheese omelets for Jo and Sam, and for him and Cas he made tomato and asparagus quiche.

His sister dragged herself into the kitchen just as he was setting the plates on the table.

Dean clapped his hands. "Good morning!" 

"Shut up," she groaned and took a seat. Dean passed her a glass of water and two Tylenol.

"Is Cas awake?"

"He left at like 7," she answered, mouth full of omelet.

"Oh." Dean sipped his coffee. He peered at his little sister over the mug. "Hey, uh. Cas told me. About Ash."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not now, Dean."

He reached over the table and squeezed her hand. "All I'm gonna say is that if you really like someone, open your big mouth and tell them."

Jo nodded. "Thanks."

At around 11:30, Dean was downstairs dropping off the rent for the month. He slipped the envelope into a narrow slot at the security desk and headed back to the elevators. He tripled checked the mail in his arms, making sure the check for the month wasn't there. Looking up at the elevator doors, he was surprised at the person standing there.

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel turned his beautiful blue eyes toward him, and Dean let out a low gasp; The man was clean shaven and his hair was neatly trimmed. A black coat covered a light blue button down that Dean was certain belonged to him and dark blue jeans hugged his legs. He caught a whiff of watermelon and the scent of the yellow and pink flowers he was carrying.

The older man gave Dean that smile that made him weak in the knees. "Hello, Dean. I thought you might like these. They’re flowers, obviously. I mean, they’ll die eventually, but then everything does, doesn’t it?"

"Uh... yes?"

Castiel nodded. "I suppose I'll hold onto them until we get upstairs."

"R-right. Thank you." They stood in front of the elevator doors quietly for a couple of minutes. One was stuck on the 18th floor and the other was slowly coming down from the penthouse.

"I, uhm, apologize for our argument last night," Cas said, finally breaking the silence. 

"It-it's fine. It was good we talked about it." The door finally slid open and they headed in. "I mean, we didn't really talk about it, but it is out in the open."

"Yes. I agree." He cleared his throat. "Just so you are aware, I don't mind if you've been with anybody else, since this whole thing with us was only sex to you."

Dean shook his head. "Oh, no. I haven't done anything with anybody. You, uh, kinda ruined me for anybody else." He felt his face heat up.

"Really?" Castiel asked, sounding excited and snapping his head towards Dean.

"Y-yeah." Dean gripped his keys tighter.

Cas trailed behind him as Dean entered his apartment. Jo was snoring on the armrest, head pillowed on her hands, and Sam was a few feet away, watching a comedy special on Netflix. He waved at the two men as they quietly walked into the kitchen.

Dean took down a pink, purple, and blue striped vase his mom made for him in a pottery class she took a few years ago. It was dusty so he washed it off in the sink. He could feel Cas watching him, his laser-like focus on his movements. The older man didn't say a word, just stared at him. Dean cleared his throat as he dried off the outside of vase and filled it halfway. 

"Here you go," Castiel said, handing the flowers off to Dean with a grin.

He put them in the vase and put it on the windowsill next to terrace door. They looked pretty, something nice and bright in contrast to the dull beige walls that surrounded his apartment.

"Beautiful," Cas commented, and Dean blushed when he realized the man was looking at him.

In his room, Dean locked the door and sat on his bed, slipping off his bunny slippers while Castiel hung his coat up in the closet. The man then toed off his sneakers and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned body and the scruffy hair on his chest. A line of dark hair disappeared into his jeans. Dean bit his bottom lip and felt an erection start to form. He shifted slightly.

"So, what's up with the get up?" Dean asked, trying to distract himself. "You look and smell clean for once."

"You are a real comedian," Cas deadpanned, but Dean saw the beginnings of a smile. "The massage place on Fifth Avenue is hiring yoga instructors. I went to apply and needed to look presentable. My interview is on Tuesday." Now down to his briefs, the greens ones Dean liked, he tossed his clothes into the hamper and sat next Dean. 

"Think you'd have more luck if you went back to looking like a hippie. And why? You have a job."

Cas glowered at him. "I am not a hippie. It's a fulltime position and the pay is way more than I could ever make at the gym. Need to start really saving up for my own place. I'll probably ask Sam to room with me, so he'll be out of your hair, too."

Dean swallowed. "Oh. Uhm... you don't have to go. Sam should, the max for a one bedroom is two people. But you can stay."

Castiel tilted his head. "I thought you wanted this to be temporary."

Dean rubbed the back of neck. "I kind of like having you here. Even if I wasn't consulted when you first moved in."

The older man laughed. "I'm sorry about that, Dean. I shouldn't have snuck my way in and decided I lived here. It was wildly inappropriate. I thought it would've been, I don't know, cute."

"Just because you're cute, doesn't mean everything that you do is cute."

A thoughtful look crossed his face and he shook his head. "No, I don't think that's right. I think every little activity I perform is utterly adorable." His eyes flicked to Dean's lips. "Like this."

Castiel leaned forward and slotted his mouth against Dean's, pushing his tongue in with ease and Dean taking it eagerly

Abruptly, Dean pushed him off. "Wait, wait. If you're gonna be living here..."

Cas furrowed his brow. "What?"

"The dishes. It goes large plate, small plate, cereal bowl, then salad bowl."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! And stop leaving towels on the floor an-"

Cas cut him off with a kiss, and Dean moaned. He grabbed the older man by the shoulders and pulled him closer. His cock was getting harder, pressing against his sweats. Castiel shoved his t shirt up, pinching his right nipple hard.

"Cas," Dean groaned. 

His clothes were thrown at the wall, and he yanked Castiel's briefs down so fast he thought he heard the elastic stretch. He stared briefly at the cigarette burns that dotted his thighs before looking away.Dean lied down, head on the pillow, while Cas got the lube and condom. The older man ripped the wrapper open and tossed it behind him before spreading the condom on his thick cock.

Dean had has legs folded against his chest, hands gripping his sheets. Castiel pushed one lube covered finger into his hole, and as usual when he prepped Dean, he went incredibly slowly. The younger man's cock was hard and leaking precum against his stomach, and he let out a high pitched whine when the second finger came in.

"Can you hurry up?" Dean begged, trying to keep himself still.

Cas gave him a smirk. "More fun this way."

"Yeah, for you. Damn jacka-" Dean gasped when Castiel gave a slap his balls.

"Shush. You can wait, you have nowhere to be." 

A third finger joined the other two, and Cas slowly fucked the them in and out of Dean's hole. Another whine escaped the man's lips.

Panting, Dean grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off. "Come on, Cas! Please."

Castiel pulled Dean's hand off his dick and flicked his balls. "You know better than that." He pushed a fourth finger in and curled them inside him.

"Ah," Dean moaned. Finally, Castiel pulled his hand out and shoved his into him, and the younger man bit his lip to keep quiet. Balls rested against his ass, and he shut his eyes, listening to Cas breathing. "M-move. Please."

Castiel's lips were on his own and he felt the man grab his left hand. Dean let go of the sheet and interlaced his fingers with Cas's.

The older man started fucking in and out of him, keeping a slow pace. Heat was rising in Dean's belly and his toes curled. Castiel nipped at Dean's neck as he pounded into him.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted. "Fuckin' Christ." 

Castiel pushed into him harder, going faster. His cock stabbed his prostate and precum dribbled out of Dean's slit. He whined again, aching to touch himself. His balls started to tighten and he came, shooting white onto his stomach and chest. Cas fucked into him a few more times before he stilled. He breathed heavily and pulled out of Dean. He threw the condom out and got off the bed.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and watched Cas grab Dean's robe and leave the bedroom. He came back thirty seconds later, holding two bottles of water and a damp rag. Castiel cleaned Dean up and forced him to drink the bottle.

When he drank the whole thing, Cas took the empty bottle and his own and put them both on the nightstand. Dean lied on the pillow, looking at the older man. Cas rested his head on his own pillow and started playing with the hair on the nape of Dean's neck.

"I hate weed," Dean announced. "And that incense stuff stinks."

Castiel chuckled. "Alright. No more of that then."

"No, no. You don't have to stop. Just. I don't know. Do it on the terrace."

"Nah. It's better I stop buying both. Need to save money for rent. And I'll probably get you a gift or two."

Dean blushed. "You don't have to."

"No. I should. That's what boyfriends do. I, uh, am your boyfriend, right?"

Dean smiled wide. "Yeah. Sure, why not?"

His boyfriend smiled back and leaned over to kiss him.


End file.
